


No Need To Say Goodbye

by GabrielRSJ (blackbirdpuzzlepiece)



Series: Edmund Stayed In Narnia [2]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: AU, F/M, Prince Caspian AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-08 21:49:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17394311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackbirdpuzzlepiece/pseuds/GabrielRSJ
Summary: A few years after Narnia Saved You For Me, and Edmund and the Reader get Caspian from Telmar.





	1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1  


In the land of Telmar, far south of Narnia Miraz ascended the throne after murdering his brother Caspian the ninth. He left alive his young nephew Caspian the tenth because he had a special plan for him. The boy was young around six. Caspian told his most trusted advisor Lord Glozelle to take him to the Narnian King and Queen. He knew they had a young daughter. His plan was the give Caspian as a gift for the girl when she was older. It would build a relationship of friendship between the two countries and the Miraz could murder them all later on and rule Telmar and Narnia.  


EPEPEPEPEPEPEPEP  


“Edmund, the Lord from Telmar is here.” Briggette said, coming into their bedchambers.  


“Thank you, darling.” The king said standing from the bed. He kissed her softly and gave her a sweet smile. The ones that only she saw. It had been three years since Edmund’s siblings had gone back through to England.  


“Of course, my king.” She took the arm he offered and went to the throne room to meet their guest.  


“Lord Glozelle,” Edmund said, respectfully.  


“Your Majesty.” He said bowing. Edmund studied the man, noticing he had a young boy with him. The boy looked lost and scared. Obviously, he wasn’t accustomed to being with Lord Glozelle or so far from home.  


“What can we do for you?” Edmund asked, wanting to get this over with as quickly as possible. He’d never had a good relationship with Miraz. Though he’d thoroughly enjoyed his discussions with Caspian the ninth. He had been quite sad to hear of his death.  


“I have been sent to deliver you both a gift from King Miraz,” Glozelle said. He tugged the boy forward. “This boy for your daughter when she is old enough. Until then Miraz thought he could be a stable boy or something of the like.  
Edmund’s jaw clenched. How could Miraz do such a thing? How could he think such a thing was acceptable? He had been backed into a corner by that slimy ass and he would remember it. There was no way Edmund couldn’t accept the boy, but on principle, he didn’t do slavery. Narnia didn’t allow slavery.  


“Thank you, Lord Glozelle,” Briggette said, knowing that Edmund could not control himself at the moment and that if he were to speak now he would lose his temper. “Please, send our thanks on to King Miraz. I shall take the boy while you and King Edmund discuss any matters of the state you have.” She walked over to the child and held out her hand to him. He hesitantly took it, and they left the throne room.  


“What is your name sweet child?” she asked gently.  


"Caspian.” He said quietly. They were silent, as they walked. “What’s your name?”  


She smiled as she looked down at his wide-eyed expression. “You may call me whatever you like.”  


“I think…I’ll call you mama.” He said hugging her leg. “Just don’t send me back with the bad man.”  


“Oh, darling.” She knelt and picked him up, worried with how light the child was. She hugged him close. “You will stay here forever if you wish.” Caspian hid his face in her neck as they continued walking to the playroom, so he could meet his new sister.


	2. Chapter 2

Caspian raced into the garden the voice of his sister carrying behind him. “I’m going to get you Caspian! How dare you discuss my personal matters with Drinian! I had to sit through one of father’s lectures because of you! And Isabelle laughed at me.” 

Caspian stopped and laughed. “My dear sister I only told Drinian that wished to learn to fight. Why does that anger you?” 

“Because you knew good and well that father wouldn’t let me!” She caught up to him and slapped his arm. 

“Father will give in. He always does. The princess Adeline is his brightest star.” 

“While you are his sun,” she said with a sigh. 

Caspian looked down, “You know I don’t wish for the attention.” 

Adeline put a hand on his shoulder. “I know you don’t. But as the eldest and only prince, you are next in line to assume the throne. I understand why father’s concentration is on you.” 

Caspian gave her a small smile. “You are the best fair Adeline.” 

She smiled. “I know. But just so we’re even I told father about your kiss with Lord Rellion. He’s waiting for you in his study!” She took off running. 

“Why you! This means war, Adeline! Mark my words!” he said, shaking his head. 

EPEPEPEPEPEPEP 

Caspian knocked on the door to his father’s study. He shifted his weight back and forth. He wasn’t entirely sure why he was so nervous. Surely his father wouldn’t care that Caspian favored men. Since he had two sisters they could surely ensure the royal bloodlines carried on. He would be more than happy to give his nephew the throne. 

“Come in,” Edmund called from inside. 

“Father,” Caspian said, bowing. He saw his mother, Queen (Y/N) sitting on the couch nearby. “Mother.” He bowed to her as well. 

“Caspian.” She said smiling sweetly at him. 

“Sit down my son,” Edmund said, motioning to the chair. Caspian nodded and sat down. 

“Princess Adeline said you wanted to speak with me,” Caspian said nervously. 

"Yes,” Edmund said, sitting down next to his wife. “Adeline has brought it to our attention that you have been seeing Lord Rellion.” 

“Yes, father.” Caspian shifted in the chair (though it was comfy) and cleared his throat. 

“Caspian we are not angry.” (Y/N) moved so she could comfort her son. “We were simply surprised. And saddened that we had to learn this news from your sister.” 

“We ended our courtship almost a week ago.” He said, his shoes becoming suddenly interesting. “He is an only child and the lordship must be carried on.” 

“I see.” Edmund said, “And where exactly does Lord Rellion hail from?” 

“Telmar, father.” He said. He knew that he was originally from Telmar. Though his parents had always kept mum on how exactly he came to be adopted by them. He could tell from the way they tensed though that neither held a particularly fond feeling for Telmar. 

“Have I done something wrong?” He asked worriedly. 

“No, not at all Caspian.” (Y/N) said. 

“We just wanted to make sure you were okay,” Edmund said. “We want you to be able to come to us. We love you.” 

“I know that.” Caspian smiled, “I love you both too. More than words can say.” 

“Good,” Edmund said smiling. “Now your sisters wanted to go for a ride today and I wondered if you would accompany them.” 

“Of course, father.” He said rising. “I’ll ready myself at once.” 

“Good,” Edmund said. “Enjoy yourselves.” 

Caspian went to the stables and settled Destrier. “Caspian!” His youngest sister Isabelle said, running to hug him. He caught the young girl up in his arms and spun her around. She giggled. 

“And how are you this fine day Princess Isabelle.” 

“Very fine thank you Prince Caspian.” She said smiling. 

“The horses are ready Izzy,” Adeline said coming into the stable. She saw Caspian with Destrier. “Are you coming with us?” She asked excitedly. 

“Yes,” Caspian said smiling. “Father asked me to go with you.” 

“Oh, how delightful!” Adeline said smiling. “Come along Izzy. Caspian will follow right behind us. They started walking out and Caspian watched them go. Though only two years apart his sisters couldn’t be more different. 

Adeline was now in her thirteenth summer and though she could act as ladylike as their mother he knew that underneath her skirt was a pair of breeches for when she wanted to climb trees. Adeline reminded him much of their father’s stories about his brother and sisters, their aunts and uncle. Their aunts Lucy and Susan had fought with father and Uncle Peter against the White Witch to save Narnia. Adeline would much prefer to be on a battlefield than a dress pedestal, or a tea room. 

Isabelle was eleven summers and the perfect picture of a princess. The fairytales that mother used to tell of princesses locked in towers or under enchanted spells were made for Isabelle. She was the sweetest girl you’d ever meet. Caspian was certain there wasn’t even a mean thought in her head (nor a bone in her body for that matter). She was like a beautiful flower or a fairy. 

Even the girl's looks were completely different. Adeline had had Edmund’s raven hair and onyx eyes. While Isabelle was a copy of (Y/N) with (h/c) hair and (e/c) eyes. 

Despite their vast differences Caspian loved them both dearly and would do anything for them. The same with his parents. Even though he was adopted they were no less his family. If anything, being adopted made Caspian love his family more because they chose him. They had wanted him. And that made all the difference in the world. 

EPEPEPEPEP 

“He’s what?!” Miraz said as the young lord in front of him hung his head. 

“He’s the prince of Narnia sire. Next in line to ascend the throne.” The lord repeated what he’d just told the king. 

“This will never do,” Miraz said. “Go at once. Back to the palace. Tell them you wish for an audience with Prince Caspian under the guise of reigniting your romance. Then when he and you are alone will stab him through the heart.” 

“Sire?!” Lord Rellion said shocked. 

“Go now. And do as your told!” Miraz said rising, menacingly from his throne. 

“Yes, sir.” Lord Rellion ran for the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Edmund frowned as he watched Caspian and the newly returned Lord Rellion walking through the gardens. When he’d heard that the young lord had come back Caspian had been thrilled. While Edmund had been suspicious. He knew how the Telmarines thought. There was something going on. There was no way Rellion’s father had just decided to let him be with Caspian. 

He followed slowly, some ways behind them until they stopped in a little clearing far from the castle. It was nearly on the edge of the grounds. Far to the north. Edmund could make out the mountains of Ettinsmoor in the distance. An ache for Peter and his sisters filled his heart, but he pushed it aside to focus on Caspian. He needed to protect his son. Caspian’s back was to Rellion as he looked out over the sea. “Rellion I have to say I’m shocked you came back. You swore your father…” Before he could finish there was a yell and he turned to find Rellion, unconscious on the ground with his father on top of him, and a dagger in his once lovers hand. 

“What…what’s going on here?” he said. 

“He was about to stab you in the back,” Edmund said tearing the dagger from Rellion’s hand grabbing his wrists. He stood and hauled the young man up with him. 

“Why would you do this?” Caspian asked. 

“My king. Your uncle told me I must.” Rellion said. “I can’t defy my king.” 

“My uncle?” Caspian said in shock. 

“We will talk after I have him taken care of,” Edmund said. “Collect your mother and meet me in the planning room. We are at war.” 

Caspian watched Edmund and Rellion’s retreating forms. How had he fallen for Rellion’s tricks? And what had father meant his uncle? Caspian got a flash of a cruel face and sting on his cheek at the thought of the man. He started walking back toward the castle. He bent under branches and over roots. His foot hit something in a pile of leaves. Curious, he knelt and pulled out a horn. It seemed to be made of ivory and its mouth was shaped like a lion. He put it to his lips and blew, wondering if it would still make a sound. The sound that came out of the horn was so beautiful and as it washed over Caspian it filled him with the sense that everything was going to be all right.


	4. Chapter 4

Caspian walked into the planning room with his mother. They only had to wait a moment before Edmund stormed in. Many Narnian's knew of High King Peter’s anger. It was like a storm that those who dared enter never came out of alive. 

No one knew of King Edmund’s anger. Only those in his closest confidence were allowed to see him that way because when Kind Edmund the Just got angry it was like a hurricane at sea. There were no survivors. No hope for survivors. And no matter what you did you always seemed to be defenseless. 

“Father, what’s going on?” Caspian asked. “My uncle is the King of Telmar?” 

Edmund sighed. “We were going to tell you on your 18th birthday Caspian. You were raised as a Prince of Narnia, but you were born the Prince of Telmar.” 

“What?” Caspian said, utter shock in his voice. 

“You were six when your father was killed. Your mother died giving birth to you.” (Y/N) said. “They were great people and they led Telmar in peace and prosperity.” 

“But your uncle…Miraz.” Edmund spit out the name, “Wanted power and blood. Battle glory.” 

“When he killed your father he sent you here, trying to gain our trust and friendship. He wanted you to be a…consort or…lover for Adeline.” (Y/N) said. 

Caspian choked at the thought. His uncle had sent him here, so he could belong to Adeline. Be with Adeline. 

“We would never have allowed it.” Edmund continued, “Slavery is forbidden in Narnia. But I knew we couldn’t send you back either. You would’ve been killed. I was good friends with your father, and in his honor and with the blessing of Aslan we adopted you.” 

“We hoped Miraz would never know. Once he died there would be no one that knew you were Caspian the Tenth of Telmar. We could easily take over Telmar and have peace across Narnia.” (Y/N) said. 

“But now your uncle has found out. He will do everything in his power to make sure you don’t ascend the throne. We need to start…” 

The doors to the planning room were thrown open and Drinian stood there, gasping for breath. “Your majesties you need to see this.” 

The three of them raced out to the throne room. The sight that met them made Edmund’s heart leap for joy in his chest. “Peter! Susan! Lucy!” He raced forward and pulled them all into a giant group hug. 

“Caspian, go get your sisters.” (Y/N) said smiling, never taking her eyes off her husband. 

“Yes, mother.” He bowed slightly and left to get Isabelle and Adeline. He couldn’t believe that his aunts and uncle were back in Narnia. What did this mean? 

“How long has it been since we left?” Lucy asked pulling away from the hug. 

“Thirteen years, Lu.” He said hugging her again. Then hugging Peter and Susan individually as well. 

“Why you’re older than ever Ed.” Peter teased. 

“Don’t I know it.” Edmund said shaking his head. “The kids remind me of that every day.” 

“Kids?” Lucy said, eyes lighting up. “You have more than one now?” 

“Three.” Edmund said. “Two born, one adopted.” 

“So, does Narnia have a prince then?” Susan asked. 

“She does indeed.” Caspian said, arriving back in the throne room with Adeline and Isabelle. He bowed to each of them. “Aunt Lucy, Aunt Susan, Uncle Peter.” 

“Oh, aren’t you darling.” Lucy said, rushing forward and hugging him. Edmund smiled amusedly at the picture because even though Lucy had been a Queen of Narnia alongside him she was now back in the body of a little girl. He was even older than Peter now. Getting over the shock of being hugged, Caspian hugged her back. 

“Might I introduce our children.” (Y/N) said coming to join Edmund. “Prince Caspian, Princess Adeline, and Princess Isabelle.” 

“How lovely to meet all of you.” Lucy said beaming. 

“I’m glad we got to meet you before Aslan’s country.” Peter said, shaking Caspian’s hand and kissing Adeline’s and Isabelle’s. Both the girls blushed, making (Y/N) laugh. 

“It is good to see you, (Y/N).” Lucy said hugging her. 

“You as well, Lucy.” She said smiling. 

“Why are we here this time?” Susan asked after a moment. “What’s happened that Narnia needs us all again.” 

“We are at war.” Edmund said, his voice heavy. Isabelle and Adeline gasped, this was the first they’d heard of war. 

“The king of Telmar has threatened Caspian’s life. Just today a young lord tried to stab a dagger through his back. Lucy gasped in shock. “We need all the help we can get, and I thank Aslan that you’ve come.” 

“How do you plan on defeating the Telmarines?” Peter asked. 

“With as little resources as possible.” Edmund said with a sigh. “It’s been a dry year. Narnia is not as prosperous as she has been in years past. We were discussing our plans when you arrived.” 

“Then let’s get back to them.” Peter said with a nod. 

“Drinian, please join me, King Peter, and Prince Caspian in the planning room. We could use your opinion. Also, send for Reepicheep and Glenstorm. Their assistance could be great.”


End file.
